vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
148313-chrome-costume-giveaway
Content Heh yeah, Tex is in the middle of releasing New Years ads. HAHAHA Thanks, man! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- LOL yea same here :P | |} ---- ---- ---- Thanks Atomic for this im in the queue also got a 60 minute wait apparently to see if I get one. Luckily I already had a alienware account but a 60 minute wait...are they vetting me before giving out a key? Edited December 18, 2015 by Scarran | |} ---- ---- I got mine pretty fast, maybe ten minutes after I signed up. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- do what the poster above you did.. check your account page it showed up there pretty much right away for me. still haven't gotten an email about it though :P Edited December 18, 2015 by Comus | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh there it is! Weird. xD But okay haha. | |} ---- lol why are you flaunting this? Are you asking to be pelted with 1-pound coconuts?! | |} ---- ---- Yes! Yes! Give Chua Coconuts! Chua want Pina Colada! | |} ---- ---- Yeah it is a little odd they would choose something from the cash shop, and not something new/ already in the game for free. | |} ---- ---- ---- Did you check the giveaway section on your account page on that site? That's where most people are finding their's not an email. | |} ---- ---- Come on now. xD It wasn't that bad. And you got a free costume! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- While I'm glad to get a new, free costume, thanks, I have to agree that it's pretty bad form to be giving away cash shop items other players have paid for. I just don't get the thinking of the people in charge of the cash shop. Almost nothing ever gets added for good. Almost everything that's been added to the shop since F2P has been limited time items. And now they're giving away one of the permanent cash shop items for free. I know I'm a broken record here, but your shop needs more stuff. A lot more stuff. Stuff that sticks around and can be bought any time some player decides to look though the shop. You need services like race change and faction change. You need more dyes. You need more hoverboards. More skies. More grounds. You need more decor packs. I mean, how hard would it be to make, for example, a pine tree decor pack with like ten different pine trees and throw it up on the store? A shrubs pack. A stones pack. Here's an idea, how long would it take to skin some plates and bowls with like an ariun or draken theme and stick that on the store? I mean, I know these wouldn't sell for much each, but they'd pay for themselves many times over in the long run. Not everything has to be big ticket. And you know what would rock, a place in the game to actually look at these things. You guys just made a freakin mall for a two week holiday. Why can't you make something similar to make your game some money? If I could go into a shop and see the costumes on mannequins, see the mounts up close, see what the dyes look like, see the decor in the packs right there, life size, it would go a long way in convincing me to buy stuff. Plus, it would just be really cool. Anyway, enough rambling. Just, put more stuff in the store, and don't give away stuff other players have paid for, please? Edit to add: There are two bad messages you're sending when you give away cash shop items. One, 'don't buy cash shop items, because we're going to give them away down the road, and you're going to feel like a chump for having spent the money on it' and two, 'don't buy cash shop items, because if you wait long enough we'll just give it to you free.' Neither message is good for your bottom line. Edited December 19, 2015 by Atomicpanda | |} ---- ---- it's not like they're giving it away to everyone.. it's a limited amount of first come first served type of deal. so there's no guarantee that you'd get one | |} ---- ----